This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for reinking typing ribbons for recycle and reuse. More specifically, it is directed to a device that is capable of automatically reinking typing ribbons stored in cartridges by use of a plurality of individual drive motors to effectively accomplish the reinking process.
Reinking of typing ribbons such as for use in typewriters or similar machines is well known in the prior art. Hernandez, in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,245, discloses the reinking of double spool typewriter ribbons. In this arrangement, the inventor provides a series of rollers for applying and distributing ink to the ribbon as it moves from one spool to the other during the typing process. The take-up spool in each case provides the only drive means for the ribbon placing an undue stress on the ribbon during the inking process which could cause stretch or breakage of the ribbon reducing its useful life.
In other patents which disclose reinking of cartridge type printing ribbons, the reinking device is usually provided within the cartridge with an external drive force applied to the cartridge rewinding mechanism. The reinking elements create a substantial drag and stress on the ribbon along with cartridge tensioning devices which can overload or stress the cartridge rewinding mechanism reducing its life expectancy.
Most of the typing cartridges which are presently on the market are of the disposable type and contain a rewinding or reloading mechanism which is extremely fragile and designed for short life during the one time use of the cartridge. The attempt to reink this type of cartridge, by the existing methods usually causes breakage which negates any possible savings. Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which isolates the cartridge rewind mechanism from the actual ribbon reinking and transfers the ink efficiently to the ribbon with a minimum of stress.
The cartridge which contains an endless, typing ribbon is typical of the typing cartridges presently on the market. These cartridges are primarily used in industrial applications, such as computers, teletype machines, telex machines and the like. Although the endless ribbon cartridge is illustrated and described in this specification, it is to be understood that the problems with reinking the various cartridge type ribbons are essentially the same and the invention is directed to the problems associated with all of these types.
In view of the problems and concerns stated above, an object of the present invention is to provide a machine for reinking cartridge type ribbons which allows the reuse of the cartridge until the ribbon itself is worn out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ribbon reinking apparatus which eliminates any undue stress on the ribbon or the cartridge mechanism which would damage either during the reinking process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can be easily, quickly and inexpensively used to automatically reink the ribbon cartridges.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method by which the ribbon cartridge can be easily reinked with any defects in the reinked ribbon automatically detected.